


Phone Call

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	Phone Call

"No," Tyler says slowly. "No, Josh, you can't-"

"I'm so sorry, Tyler," Josh murmurs. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You're lying," Tyler says frantically. "You're lying!"

"Tyler-"

"You're lying, you're lying, you're ly-"

"Tyler!" Josh says loudly, and Tyler falls silent. "I'm not coming home. I'm sorry."

Tyler buries his head in his hands, sinking to the ground. "God, Josh."

"I can't get out, Tyler," Josh says, and he sounds close to tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Josh," Tyler whispers.

"Tyler," Josh murmurs back before falling into a coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" Tyler asks, before immediately feeling stupid for asking.

"Just a little smoke," Josh says. "It's okay."

They sit in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I always told you that job would be dangerous," Tyler says finally.

Josh laughs. It sounds choked, and maybe smoke-filled, but it's a laugh nonetheless. "The dangers of a desk job, I know."

"I'm going to order Chinese," Tyler says suddenly. "From that place that you love, okay? Tell me when you're on your way home so I can order it while it's still hot."

"Tyler, I'm not-" Josh cuts himself off when he realizes what Tyler's trying to do. "I'll pick up wine," he offers.

"Good wine," Tyler agrees. "And we can watch a movie-"

"And eat ice cream-"

"And make love," Tyler says, and he hears Josh try to muffle a sob.

"And make love," he repeats. He suddenly goes into a coughing fit.

"Josh, what's happening there?" Tyler asks when he's done.

"Tyler," Josh says softly. "The floor is on fire now."

"Oh, god," Tyler says, doing his best to muffle a sob. _"Josh."_

"I love you," Josh says suddenly, quickly. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Josh," Tyler says through a small sob.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid after this, okay?" Josh says urgently. "Please promise me, Tyler. _Please."_

"I..."

"Tyler," Josh says, sounding on the verge of tears. _"Please."_

"I promise, Josh," Tyler says. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I promise."

"Good," Josh says, sounding so much more at ease. "I'm gonna miss you, Tyler."

"Josh," Tyler murmurs.

"Just keep talking, okay?" Josh says, wheezing a little. "Keep talking."

"What do you want me to say?" Tyler asks.

"Anything," Josh says. "Tell me anything."

"Your mom called yesterday," Tyler offers.

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know my ring size," Tyler says, "and that it had absolutely nothing to do with marriage proposals at all."

Josh laughs, and it only sounds a little smoke-filled this time. "Oh, Mom," he sighs.

"I have absolutely no idea what my ring size is," Tyler tells him.

"It's an important thing to know, though," Josh says.

"Very important," Tyler says.

"You should probably find out soon," Josh tells him.

Tyler muffles a sob with the back of his wrist. "I will," he promises.

"I love you," Josh says suddenly, urgently.

"Josh?"

"I love you, Tyler." There's a loud thumping noise in the background, and Tyler hears Josh inhale sharply. "I love you, I lo-"

The phone line goes dead.


End file.
